


Summons

by Paperhatisintheway



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Hardcore, Headcanon Flug, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Possessive/Jealous Black Hat, Slow Burn, Smut, Tentacles, Villainous - Freeform, dom Black Hat, monster stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperhatisintheway/pseuds/Paperhatisintheway
Summary: Flug is a brilliant student who never fail to impress his professors and his friends.As Flug made his way onto a mysterious shop, he find a book. It was his first mistake.Also Flug will get drunk in a bar multiple times wouhou





	1. The shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im not new in the paperhat fandom and im here to make my life more painful and suffer into the abyss by making more paperhat shit thks bye

《 **I** t was almost the month of May and Flug was already tired of all the exams coming for the next two months. Not that he didn't liked his school. Studying in a science pro school was his dream since he was a child. But what really consumed his energy was the time to learn all of the lessons. He knew that being addicted to science couldn't be enough to success the exams. As Flug shotted in a rock with his leg, on his way to get back home, he felt like someone was following him. He waited for the foorsteps to get closer to him to turn himself and kick into a.. dog. It was still grabbing his left and won't let go. Damn, why does it have to be so annoying ?

> \- Would you mind to stop following me ?
> 
> \- Nope ! I'm still your best friend !
> 
> \- You've decided this yourself Demencia.
> 
> \- I know. That's what is making me awesome. I can grab someone's leg and make it my friend !
> 
> \- I'm not quite sure if you're talking about the leg or the person..

_Flug sighed_

> \- Oh, also, did you heard about that bar near the hotel ? I think we should give it a try, dont cha' think ?
> 
> \- All I can think of from now on Demencia, is to get gratuated. Fun can wait. 
> 
> \- But age don't. C'mon Flug, you never hang out with me ! Y'are gonna be a boring old man if you continue like this. Don't tell me that you still want to stay in the second place of the best shots' drinker ! Right after ME ! 

_Demencia also knew that Flug had an obsession for grades, and turned this advantage to her. Obviously, Flug was a brilliant student and clearly saw in his little ga-_

> \- Oh hell no, I AM the best shots' drinker ! You didn't even stand 7 shots last time we did it !
> 
> \- Yeah but I still trained myself since that day, and now I can drink more shots that you could ever drink in your all pitiful life !
> 
> \- As if I would believe you. 
> 
> \- Bet I can ! Come with me at the bar tonight and we will see.
> 
> \- I am not getting into that stupid bar, ok ?
> 
> \- Awh you're such a coward Flug.
> 
> \- Not I'm not.
> 
> \- Yes, you are.
> 
> \- No I am NOT. 
> 
> \- Yes you ARE.
> 
> \- Fuck you Demencia. I'm going home. Bye.
> 
> \- And if I tell you that I know some girls that would be interested by you ~ ?

Flug flinched as he heard that sentence. Of course, Flug knew that his paperbag wasn't here for nothing, and he knew that some of his ex broke with him for that. But, still, Flug felt alone sometimes. Most of his friends are far away from his home, and he don't habe any family members that he's keeping in touch with. 

Flug hesitated for a long time. And finally..

> \- ... You're lying. I am not going to be caught in that stupid trap of yours.
> 
> \- He- hey, no ! This is not a trap, I'm telling you the truth !

Flug showed his middle finger to Demencia and then took the bus that was coming near him. He used his earphones to avoid whatever Dementia was saying and then closed his eyes, as his head fell off onto the window. 

Flug knew that something was missing in his life. But he couldn't do anything about it. He always think that time will help him to find that thing, but always came to the same conclusion. Time may help him, it will still be his worst enemy. He feared the time. He feared the death. And most of all, he feared to love again. Not only with a girlfriend, but with his friends too. Most of the people he knew in his past disappeared and he never were able to look for them as time passed. If only Flug could meet them again. Especially that boy that lived near his house. He was a grumpy friend, but a friend. The one he loved the most. These two were obsessed by a different thing, but those obsessions became a sharing subject of conversation. 

But that wasn't the only thing that made them closer than before. They shared a link that none of them knew and still know, but will surely get them closer again. That thing, was what Flug felt like a missing piece in his life. 

* * *

 

Suddenly, he opened his eyes again, realizing that he fell asleep, and didn't know where he was. The bus' driver asked him to quit the car. Flug didn't have the balls to ask the driver to drive him in his home, looking at his face.

Flug leaved the car and started to look on his GPS. Damn, he was miles away from his home.

He looked for a taxi driver but none of them were available. He even tried to call one of his professor, but it was the same thing.

As he walked in that town, he searched for something to eat. His eyes met a fastfood ad and he started to run toward it. 

As he walked to it, his phone started to fall off his schoolbag. Of course, Flug didn't have his earphones on, and because of his bag, couldn't hear properly the sound of his phone falling onto the floor. He ran faster, smelling the fries and burgers more and more each time his feet stepped on the floor.

And then, a hand stopped his run. 

Flug, making a mad face behind his bag but was still apparent on it, turned his head and looked to a man with a costum, who was wearing pretty good accessories like golden buttons, nickelaces and.. Teeths.. ? He was also wearing a dark blue coat with a pair of expensive glasses. 

He was a pretty looking guy.

Without those teeths. 

> Your phone fell off of your bag, sir.
> 
> \- Oh, th-thanks. I didn't ear it.
> 
> \- No problem, sir. I beg you to accept my pardon but I have some works to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll return to my shop.

The man made a short head sign and then entered his shop, that was just in front of Flug. 

.. Wait.

> -I didn't saw this shop before, how did it..-
> 
> \- Would you like to enter, sir ? I didn't propose it to you since you seemed in hurry.

The man sat in a beautiful red and black chair, and waited for an answer. I hesitated, but finally decided to look at it shortly, guided by my curious mind.

Most of the things in the shop were dark books and decoration. Flug looked at it with a big interest but never bought anything. 

At least, until this moment. Of course.

One of the book fell off a little chair it was standing on, and show some experiment made by mad scientist years after years. Flug grabbed the book and also found some plane crashes events, provocked by terrorists. 

As he look trough that, he felt like a pulsion. Something in this book, not only the plane and science subject, made him felt like he needed to take that book.

That thing, no, that two things, were looking at Flug for a while, hidden in the book. One of them stayed petrified in front of the human, as the other, showing his long and sharp teeths, started to laugh and tried to break that cage where that two things were stuck into.

 

> Look, brother. Soon, this human will take this book at his home. And once he open the third page..

One of the thing looked up at the other one, still deadly afraid and struggling everywhere.

 

> We will be able to get out of this place. And eat his soul in the same time. 》

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so bad ?  
> I'm writing it at 2 p.m  
> I'm french  
> Reverso is not helping  
> a t a l l  
> f u c k u r e v e r s o
> 
> //oh also count that there will be my headcanon Flug


	2. The book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is intrigued by the book he found at the shop.  
> The mysterious man decide to broke his curiosity, telling him that this book has, many years before, belonged to the hell's reaper. The one who ruled the purgatory.  
> As Flug opened the book, his breath suddenly stopped.

One of the creatures looked above him. A light appeared in the dark, like a door being opened on the ceiling. There were only two beast in this dark room. They both shared the same physical features, but not the same attitude. There clothes were alike, excepted the colors. Of course, it wasn’t hard to find out who were the evil one and who were the good one. Those brothers didn’t shared the same goal. When time will finally free them, they will both be confronted as enemy. But from now on, the question was :

> 《 What should we do when we’ll get out of this place ? Kill him ? And then possess his corpse ? Or maybe just make him our slave. That would be easy to do, but kinda boring.
> 
> \- Um.. I don’t really like that kind of mindset. We shouldn’t act that way to our savior. Maybe we could just let him go with the book as a present, and then do our businesses ?
> 
> \- What do you mean by savior ? _The eldtrich groaned_.  I don’t know if you are really aware of the situation we got into. First of all, this book is ours. There’s no way we just let him go with it. There’s like ton of shitty spells in it. I am the only one who is supposed to conquer the world, and I’ll not let a kid stole my place. Secondly, I think you are not that dumb to ignore human’s reactions. As soon as the moment will come when he will be confronted by us, we are good for the human purgatory. And I don’t think that you want to see the traitor who locked us into this book one more time. You don’t realize about how much humans are unpredicable.
> 
> \- Well maybe, but I’m sure we can found out a better way to resolve this problem. We can’t get rid of him just like that !
> 
> \- Why not ?
> 
> \- That is in fact your job, I agree. But as long as you are with me, you are not getting into this kind of things. I’m the oldest one, I have the right to-
> 
> \- And at which moment did you think you were the older one ?! I am the only one who deserve to be the oldest brother !
> 
> \- How can you tell ? You weren’t here for our birth.
> 
> \- You weren’t here as well **you idiot !**
> 
> \- Well I have a better deduction than you, so..
> 
> \- **This has nothing to do with you being the older one !** 》

As the eldritch started to take a monstruous form, eyes, teeths and shadows arms taking all over his body, the other one looked at the ceiling and put his finger on his mouth.

> 《 Hold on a second, Black Hat !
> 
> \- What… ? _He showed a mix between a boring and a coleric face._
> 
> \- There’s something wrong with that light. It’s like..
> 
> \- Oh so now you know different meanings of lights ? You speak with them too ? Don’t try to act like you were clever or something.
> 
> \- I’m not joking Black Hat, it shouldn’t be on that side of the room. Usually, the light coming from the wall is a meaning of spirit invocation. Then, it would let us go freely. Nevertheless, if it were on the floor, it would mean that not only our traitor would have locked us, but also the book’s actual owner.
> 
> \- Which means ?
> 
> \- This light must be a mix between the spirit invocation and the confinement.
> 
> \- And ? As long as we can get out of here, I don’t see the issue.
> 
> \- You don’t understand ! That only can mean that, even if we are able to go into the human’s world, we are not able to move freely ! We have absolutely no free will !
> 
> \- And how ? Does that mean that someone have any kind of control over us ?
> 
> \- I guess.. And logically, it only can be that human.
> 
> \- .. Fuck this, I’m not letting myself become a slave for a pathetic human ! We are not supposed to take their roles !
> 
> \- Calm down, please. I’m sure this book contains a spell to solve this problem. The thing is that we are not able to see through it yet. We have to wait until the human opens the book.
> 
> \- I swear to hell White Hat, if we don’t find anything that can help, I’m not moving a little finger for your ass the day he get ride of us. 》

They finally decided to wait until the light will finally take them back to reality.

* * *

At the same moment, Flug was standing in front of the salesman, trying to reduce the book’s prizes. He was really curious about that book. Everything he was addicted about was listed in that small book. The cover was also intriguing, showing a hat and an eye on each side of the book.

The negociation ended from 150$ to 90$. Of course, Flug totally wasted his last 5 months of saving moneys for a new chemistry materials, but it wasn’t for nothing. He didn’t looked closely to the book yet since his fingers were dirty because of the food, but he stared at it all of his lunch time. He even called Demencia to talk about his discovery. He weren’t angry about her, but he just found his attitude and acts kinda annoying, most of the time.

It was now 8 pm. Flug was still looking for a bus to come, and when he finally found a bus station, he ran into it and then sat. This time, he carefully tried not to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Flug woke up lately. It was about 11 am. He cooked for himself a small lunch, took a beer bottle in his half-empty fridge and sat on the couch.

The TV being broken for almost 3 days, he took his phone and watched some videos. He received a lot of messages from Demencia who asked him if he was free today. Flug felt too exhausted to hang out, but when she proposed him to go to the cinema, he changed his mind. After all, a film wouldn’t kill him

.

.

.

.

> 《 I’ll kill you.
> 
> \- Awh come on, it ain’t that bad!》

Flug made the worst mistake to trust Demencia, a Saturday, in the middle of the afternoon, after a drink of beer and a cinema’s proposition. He should have know that Dem never stepped into a cinema in his all life, and that it couldn’t just happen like that. And so, because of this, Flug was now stuck with Demencia in his car, with some metal song being a bit too loud and dangerous for Flug’s ears, and a crazy driver that just shitted out his driver license.

> 《 And can I, at least, know where we are going ?
> 
> \- You’ll see, it’s a surprise ! Also did you bring your book with you like I asked you ?
> 
> \- Yes, I did. I just hope you will not do anything stupid with it, because if it happened, be ready to give my 100$ back.
> 
> \- Wow, that’s kinda expensive for a book
> 
> \- It costed me 90$ but I’m adding 10$ because of the act you could possibly done on it.》

She sticked out her tongue at me and then laughed. At least, one of us had fun in this roadtrip.

We arrived in front of a house. A pretty old house. Some windows were broken, and the door’s color seemed to faint as time passed. When she encourage me to follow her, I gulped. I wasn’t very excited when it came from Demencia’s date. She was just the worst to hang out with.

When we entered the house, we heard some noise in the back of the house. At first, I thought that it was maybe some homeless guys who decided to come here to sleep or anything else. But Demencia followed the sound and told me, as we were near the room where the noise came from, that she decided to bring some friends with her.

_《 I’m fucked 》_

That’s what firstly came to his mind. Flug truly wished to disappear with some magic tricks. But we were in reality and unfortunately, Flug didn’t have the possibility to die 2 times before upgrading his stress level to a better one. He only have one heart. And Demencia already pourred away half of it.

* * *

> 《 Come on Flug, it’s about time you finish that beer ! 》

He was completly drunk. He drank … 7 ? 8 ? 10 bottles ? He couldn’t even remember. Demencia started to sing out loud with some of his crew’s friends. As for him, he didn’t want to join it and stayed in a corner with his book and some beers, but one of Demencia’s friend invited him to come play with them. It was a simple game : Throw his capsule of bottle on the top of another bottle, and as long as you fail, you drink. Flug wasn’t that type of guy and asked to that stranger if he could just watch them.

Of course, the guy didn’t agree and forced him to participate. Flug didn’t dared to leave the group. He was afraid the situation could become worst than it already was. So he participated.

And now he was laying on the floor, a bottle almost finished on a hand, and his book on his other hand. He tried to stand up and finish the beer, but he suddenly was feeling sick. He ran outside of the house, a hand on his mouth. When he finally finished to vomit, he sat down and closed his eyes. His head hurted so much, and he had no fun coming here.

He looked at his phone. It was 8 pm. He spent all of his day drinking beers and talking to people he didn’t even know. He was tired. He wanted to go home and sleep.

He took his book, carressing the cover. That book who were near the death. Demencia asked if he could bring it with him to play at an other stupid game. Unfortunately, Flug realized that this game consisted to make a song from cutted words from the book and then sing it. When he learned that, he screamed at Demencia and took back his book. But, the strangiest thing that happened, is when one of Dem’s friend looked at this book and asked :

> 《 Wow, is this book talking about graf’s artists ? Hey, i didn’t know you liked this, too ! Do you mind lending it to me one day?》

Flug didn’t know if it was the alcohol’s effects, but the guy seemed totally serious when he talked to him about it. He even described what he saw on the front page. « Two grafity bombs with a lot of eyes around the book ». Flug was still consterned about it. And he finally decided to open it.

> 《 So, the summary first … 》

* * *

 

> 《 White, look. He’s opening it. - Finally… 》

The light went stronger and seemed to get near the two of them. A shadow appeared from nowhere, Floating several times in the air, then stood out in two by catching both eldritches by the pelvis.

At the same time, Flug dozes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay hope you like that chapter too. I know its kinda long to come, but i dont want to go to the paperhat thing too fast.  
> I hope youll also appreciate that slow burn I'm reserving you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so bad ?  
> I'm writing it at 2 p.m  
> I'm french  
> Reverso is not helping  
> a t a l l  
> f u c k u r e v e r s o
> 
> //oh also count that there will be my headcanon Flug


End file.
